<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winging It 3 by Enchanted_Jae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807234">Winging It 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae'>Enchanted_Jae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winging It [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is both anxious and excited about visiting the mainland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winging It [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winging It 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After having sex and breakfast with Harry the following morning, Draco bade his partner goodbye and took his precious new book to show it to Hermione. She treated it as reverently as Draco did, turning the pages carefully and exclaiming in delight over each new illustration that was revealed. </p><p>Hermione reached the last page, sighed in pleasure, and closed the book. She returned it to Draco almost reluctantly. "It's a magnificent gift, Draco," she said.</p><p>Draco nodded in solemn agreement. Harry was truly a marvel. </p><p>"You've been to the mainland before," Draco commented. "What can you tell me about it?"</p><p>"It's known as Mugland, and it's very different," Hermione replied. "Their society is more structured than ours, with emphasis placed on social standing and bonding ceremonies and surnames."</p><p>"Surnames?"</p><p>Hermione nodded. "Muggles, as they're called, use a second name, their family name, as a means of identifying themselves. Minerva and Dumbledore can help you sort that out. What you need to concern yourself with is, what do you plan to take to barter?"</p><p>Draco was taken aback. "Am I expected to barter for everything?"</p><p>"No, of course not," said Hermione. "I simply thought you would like to obtain some goods while on the mainland."</p><p>Draco had never considered it. "But, I have nothing to trade," he protested faintly.</p><p>"That's not true, Draco," Hermione said, chuckling a little. "You can take some of your healing draughts and soaps. I recommend you take as much of your lumos blossom soap as possible. Lumos doesn't grow in Mugland, and the scent is coveted by the wealthy women there. Your soaps will be highly sought after."</p><p>The prospect excited Draco. Perhaps he could barter some of his soap for a gift to give to Harry.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>For once, Draco was interested in a meeting. After lunch, he and Harry, along with Hermione, Ron, Molly, and Arthur met with Minerva and Dumbledore to plan the upcoming trip to Mugland. They considered how best to negotiate the fostering of mainland children in Hogsmeade. They discussed how many children they would accept at first, as well as how best to transport them to the island. Another topic bandied about was the criteria to be used in selecting which children to foster. <p>As the meeting drew to a close, Minerva asked if there were any questions. </p><p>"I'm meant to have a surname?" Draco ventured. </p><p>Minerva nodded. "Yes, the Muggles will ask for your surname," she said. "We in Hogsmeade don't put stock in such, but they will expect it. We have found the most simple solution is to use our dragons' names. As a queen's rider, you have several options," Minerva continued. "You may add Salzaria's name to your own, you may use the name of your partner's dragon, or you could choose to take the name of your father's dragon."</p><p>Molly smiled and patted Draco's hand. "Arthur and I both use Weasley's name as our own," she said.</p><p>"I began using Weasley's name, too, when I first visited the mainland," Ron added. "Family ties are important to Muggles, and it identified me as the son of Arthur."</p><p>"You have a couple days to think it over and decide, Draco," said Dumbledore. "If there's nothing else, let us adjourn."</p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>Draco descended the stone steps from Minerva's cavern, absently trailing behind Harry. When his partner reached the bottom and halted, Draco bumped into him. <p>"Feeling frisky?" Harry whispered.</p><p>"What? No!" Draco hissed back. When he realized that Harry was laughing at him, he gave his partner a shove.</p><p>Harry stumbled a step sideways, laughing even harder. "I'll see you at dinner," he told Draco. Harry sauntered away, still chuckling to himself.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>"What's troubling you, Draco?" asked Harry. They'd just finished eating and were lingering at the table while enjoying some mead.<p>"I'm concerned about visiting the mainland," Draco confessed with a sigh.</p><p>"But, you've been looking forward to it," said Harry. </p><p>"Yeah, but I'm scared I'll make a mistake and disappoint Minerva and Dumbledore and my family."</p><p>"Don't forget about me and Hedwig and Salzaria."</p><p>Draco glanced up quickly, only to see that Harry was making fun of him again. "Berk," he grumbled. Draco then added, "I'm still unsure which surname to use."</p><p>"The first time I visited the mainland, I used the name of my father's dragon," said Harry. "He and mum were already known to the Muggles, especially mum for her textiles. When I introduced myself as Harry Potter, people associated me with my parents. Your father has visited Mugland many times. He's well known and respected there."</p><p>"You think I should use the name Draco Malfoy?"</p><p>Harry shrugged. "If I were you, that's what I would do."</p><p>Draco felt the stiffness seep from his shoulders and spine. "That's what I'll do then," he decided. "Thank you, Harry."</p><p>"Of course, if you want to establish your own identity among Muggles, go by Draco Salzaria."</p><p>Draco tossed a piece of bread at his partner.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>The morning of their trip, Draco finished packing Harry's bag for him before he began to pack one for himself. His heart was hammering with excitement. Salzaria stood at the edge of the sleeping chamber, her long neck extended as she snuffled in Draco's direction. <p>"You'll be flying with Harry and Hedwig," Draco told her absently. "I'll be joining you later."</p><p>Salzaria drew back and cocked her head at him. Her attention turned to the opening of the cavern when Hedwig landed on the ledge with a scrape of talons.</p><p>Harry slid off of his dragon and entered the cavern, dressed in his flight gear. He picked up his bag and gave it a shake.</p><p>"Harry!"</p><p>Harry laughed and wrapped his free arm around Draco. He tugged Draco close and claimed his mouth in a hot kiss, letting his hand wander lower to grope Draco's arse as he did so. </p><p>Draco broke the snog and stepped back, batting at his partner's hand. "We don't have time for that," he chided. "I'm not done packing yet."</p><p>Harry gave in easily enough, returning to Hedwig's side to strap the pack to the dragon's flight harness. "Seamus and Dean are getting their boat ready," said Harry. "The water looks calm, so your trip to the mainland should be smooth. I'll see you later. This is going to be brilliant," he added. "I can't wait to have sex on the mainland."</p><p>"Is that all you think about?" asked Draco, turning away to hide his grin. </p><p>"No, sometimes I'm hungry."</p><p>"Go on," said Draco, making a shooing motion at his partner. </p><p>Harry swung up on Hedwig's back and urged his dragon into flight. Hedwig dropped from the ledge, followed immediately by Salzaria. </p><p>Draco dashed to the entrance in time to see the dragons catch an air current as they made a wide, banking turn and headed in the direction of the sea. Draco watched until they were out of sight, mesmerized as always by how beautiful and graceful Salzaria was in the air. He then returned to his task, ready to take on a new adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>